


Ryoma's Pillar

by LilRamenLover



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamenLover/pseuds/LilRamenLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Echizen Ryoma needs his own pillar of strength. R&R, it's really fluffy! You'll love it! (Posted earlier in FFN.NET)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryoma's Pillar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarutoGirl06](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NarutoGirl06).



> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

Unknown to everyone else, even Seiguku's resident stalker, Inui, there are two reasons that allow Echizen Ryoma never to lose a tennis match.

The first, everyone knows, is his burning desire to be the _**best**_ in tennis. When faced with a stronger opponent, Ryoma would not be discourages like most would, but rather thrilled at the prospect of a challenge. It is this quality that everyone acknowledges and that allows Ryoma to be the best.

The second reason, that not even Fuji's observant eyes noticed (or maybe he did), is his desperation to keep her admiration.

In the beginning he barely noticed her. He even went so far as to forget her the second time they met. She was simply 'the girl who gave wrong directions' then 'Coach's granddaughter' and 'Wobbly Hips'.

The day his mind acknowledged her as 'Ryuuzaki Sakuno' was when he realized that he meant more than tennis to her. To the world, he was Echizen Ryoma, the samari's son, the prince of tennis. Everyone knew that he is tennis' next big thing. Even his father, his coach and his senpais were merely waiting for the day he would be Wimbledon's champion. Especially, the fan girls, which is part of the reason he never allowed himself to be interested in them. If tennis was forced from him, all the fan girls would disappear instantly. They were there for the fame, glory and bragging rights. Ryoma preferred to avoid any unnecessary drama.

So when he was facing Fudomine's Shinji and his body froze as his racket headed towards his eyes, he knew he was in trouble. He knew if the racket connected with his eyes, his life, tennis, would be over. He can still vividly remember the moment the racket connected. Silence, utter silence. It filled the court, as everyone was shocked and saddened, believing it was the end of his career. No one was worried about _**him.**_ Blood was pouring out of his eye and no one moved but _**her.**_

The normally shy, quiet almost stuttering girl ran onto the court, determined to help him. She didn't care about the game only him, and even though he didn't show it, he was honored. Mind you, he didn't give into her pleas because he still wanted to play which caused her to get into trouble.

The day she earned his respect was when she proved him wrong about her character. He thought she was a forgiving, sweet little pushover of a girl. But he was wrong. She was still sweet, innocent but she was _**not**_ a pushover because she could be stubborn when she knew she was right. She scolded him when he was late for a tennis match and Horio had to pose as him so the team could enter. He was so shocked to see her annoyed and disappointed in him, that he let his guilt overwhelm him. It was annoying to have to play such a horrible player but it was worth it to see her smile again.

He knew he loved her when he realized that he could lose her. Tooyama Kintarou was the only other person, besides yours truly, to cause Sakuno to blush and smile that sweet, heart-warming smile. That honestly scared Ryoma. All because, Kintarou had picked up the rice ball that was _**meant**_ for Ryoma and _**ate it!**_ Ryoma had to control himself from tossing Sakuno over his shoulder and running as fast as he could away from the monkey boy. The only thing that stopped Ryoma from pounding him into the ground anytime that he saw him was the fact that he had beaten him in tennis! It was then, that he realized how precious Sakuno, how much he needed her.

The only thing that was stopping him from confessing was the fear of rejection. It's weird, here's a boy whose not afraid of anything, whether it is an opponent on the court or a fight on the streets, but put the girl with pigtails in front of him, and he couldn't do it. It was irrational; because he knew she liked him, even possibly love him. But, what if her feelings changed, what if she never really liked him but was just being abnormally nice to him?! The 'what ifs' piled up causing Ryoma to use any chance to delay his confession. But, that didn't stop him from 'taking care' out her many admirers. His mind refused to confess until one day his body and heart teamed up against him.

* * *

 

It started off simply enough. His coach, Tezuka, was sick and couldn't sit on the bench while Ryoma played his matches. As weird as it was but Ryoma liked having someone there, he rather be able to look at one friendly face he knows than a crowd full of strangers.

He could have his father sit there but that probably would have pissed him off, because his father would be making perverted comments or laughing whenever he made mistakes. His mom was out of town at the time. So when Tomoka, the 'annoying loud girl' in his head, had asked Sakuno, if she was attending his match, Ryoma's ears perked up.

The tennis regulars as well as the freshmen trio and the 'cheerleaders' always planned to meet each other every weekend, at Kawamura's new sushi place. He had gotten a lot of business because of fans finding out that this was one of Ryoma's favourite places to eat at. Kawamura took this chance to expand his business.

They were sitting around a few tables; the tennis regulars all together at one table the rest at a table beside them. Ryoma's sensitive ears caught Tomoka's attempt at a quiet question.

"No Tomo-chan…"

"EH? Why not Sakuno-chan? You usually always either watch or go, especially if the match is nearby?!"

Even though on the outside Ryoma was unaffected, mentally he was smiling that she continued to watch his matches so loyally.

"I couldn't get a ticket so I'll probably just watch it on the television," shrugged off Sakuno.

"Echizen."

Ryoma lazily, turned his head to look at his coach. "Hmm?"

Apparently Ryoma is not the only one with sensitive ears because Tezuka leaned over and whispered in Ryoma's ear. "You can give her my spot".

Ryoma starred at him before shifting his attention to his chocolate-eyed admirer. _Hmmm…She does like tennis and she always watches me play. Ahh, what the heck?_

"Ryuuzaki" he called over to her table.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun?" After spending years as friends, Sakuno had stopped stuttering and blushing around Ryoma, much to his annoyance. She even had gotten a couple of boyfriends but none of them lasted. After a week or so, all of them would break up with her for no reason at all. Surprisingly all of them sporting tennis ball-sized bruises.

"You can sit on the bench," seeing her confused expression, he continued. "Tezuka can't be there, so you can sit where he usually does. Be ready by 6:00 am, I'll come pick you up." Ryoma left no room to argue as he turned his head back down to continue eating. Too bad, because he missed a small blush that he loves to see.

Sakuno knew better than to argue so she settled for a small smile and said, "Thanks Ryoma-kun." She would just have to make it up to him by making him a Japanese breakfast.

* * *

 

The match was going horrible. Ryoma just couldn't get his head in the game. He hit a smash and managed to win a point back, causing the crowd to roar with excitement. Ryoma glanced sideways at the bench. Sakuno looked cute while chewing on her lip in worry. Ryoma felt a pull in his stomach. He really just wanted to finish this stupid match and hang out with her. It doesn't even have to do anything with tennis.

His next serve was sloppy but thankfully his opponent wasn't playing attention. Unfortunately, what had his attention was Sakuno. She had crossed her legs, accidentally exposing too much skin. Annoyed, Ryoma served his powerfully Twist Serve right into his opponent's face, knocking him out cold.

The referee blew the whistle signaling a break, so they could awake his opponent. Furiously, Ryoma marched over there and draped his jacket over her smooth legs before shooting a death glare towards his unconscious opponent. The jacket also served as another barrier, those legs gave Ryoma way too many perverted thoughts (that would make his father proud) to be happy about.

Grumpily, he plumped down beside the startled Sakuno and grabbed his towel before draping it over his head and panting. What the hell is making him so distracted? What has changed since his last match? It's certainly not his opponent, the guy is a nobody!

A water bottle appeared in the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he accepted the bottle from the worried Sakuno.

Sakuno…That's it! She is never usually there, sitting on his bench. So what is it about Sakuno that has him messing up his game? It can't actually be her! She has been quiet the whole trip. Only giving him the Japanese breakfast in the morning to giving him a water bottle and wishing him good luck.

He closed his eyes, blocking out all the noise around him. A skill, Tezuka said, belongs only to the greatest sports players. Searching deep within his soul, he finally found what he really needed from Sakuno.

Opening his cat-like eyes slowly, Ryoma pulled the towel from his sweat drenched head and stood up. In slow movements, he placed the water bottle on the bench and picked up his discarded racket and slowly went to stand in front of Sakuno.

He stood there with his poker-face, not moving, which worried Sakuno slightly.

"Good Luck Ryoma-kun!" she said, believing that's what he was waiting for.

One side of his lip turned up. "Sankyuu."

Still, he didn't move, so Sakuno tried again. "I know you can beat him Ryoma-kun! You're number one in the whole world!" Sakuno said giving him one of his sweetest smiles.

"I know," was his cocky reply though his eyes softened and his smile was more noticeable.

Slightly unnerved due to the fact that _**THE Echizen Ryoma**_ was smiling, Sakuno finally asked, "Ano…Ryoma-kun? Is there something you need?"

His smile grew to a smirk as he nodded slowly.

"Is it something I can give to you?" she asked nervously.

His smirk grew larger and he nodded again.

This whole interaction caught the attention of the fans and press, who were curious as to not only why Ryoma was playing so poorly but also why he was standing and smirking in a slightly evil looking way in front of a nervous girl.

Delight flooded Sakuno. She has always wanted to help the 'prince of tennis' but he never seemed to need it. Sakuno stood up and declared cheerfully, "whatever it is, I'll do it Ryoma-kun!"

The clanking of a tennis racket dropping, was the only thing heard for a few moments as the audience was stunned into shocked silence.

Ryoma had dropped his prized racket to grab the startled Sakuno waist and pull her to him. Using her other hand, he buried it in her hair and bended down to capture her lips.

Paparazzi snapped into action. Pulling out their cameras, they started snapping pictures left, right and center. The security guards had a hard time stopping the maniacs from jumping onto the court.

But, that didn't seem faze Ryoma. He, in fact, pulled her closer as he continued to coax her lips in to responding. Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long because she moaned softly before wrapping one of her arms around his waist and the other tangled into his hair.

Giving her lower lip one last nip, Ryoma reluctantly pulled away to inspect his work. Sakuno stood on shaky knees, clutching her chest. Her lips were swollen and pink, contrasting nicely to the deep blush across her cheeks while panting slightly. He allowed himself to smirk with pride.

Swooping down to pick up his racket, he then, gently yet firmly led her by the waist back to the bench. Bending down, he whispered into her ear, "After I win this, we'll go to dinner together."

Quickly, he pulled back to press his lips to hers one last time before walking calmly back to his side of the court. When nobody moved, he called out, what had to be the longest sentence he had ever spoken in a match, "hurry up and let me win this thing so I can get out of here!"

* * *

 

That's when their routine began. For the years to come, Tezuka would sit in the crowd. While, Sakuno, his 3 year girlfriend, would sit on the bench so she could wish him good luck and provide a kiss to seal the deal.

But, this was different. This was his first Wimbledon match and he was in the finals. He needed something other than her kiss today.

Which is why he continues to stand in front of her, even after she gave him a kiss.

Sakuno slightly confused tried again. "Good luck Ryoma-kun! I know you'll beat him" and she sealed that with a slightly longer kiss.

"Sankyuu," was all he said as he licked his lips and smirked predatorily.

Getting a sense of déjà vu, Sakuno tried what had worked for her all those years ago. "Ano…Ryoma-kun? Is there something you need? Something only I can give you?"

He nodded with her smirk still on his face.

When he didn't do anything more, Sakuno continued, more confused than ever, "What is it?"

"First, promise me that you'll agree."

Now very freaked out, Sakuno tried going through a bunch of possible reasons in her head. _Does he want to dump me?! What did I do wrong?! But, if that's what he really wants…_

"I agree," said the slightly depressed Sakuno. She stood there waiting for him to say those heart-breaking words. _I won't cry! I'll walk out of here with my head held high! I knew it was too good to last!_

"Good, because I didn't want to have to force you to become my wife."

Sakuno's tear stricken face shot up, "What?!"

Ryoma groaned, "great! You're changing your mmfph!!!"

Sakuno leaped into Ryoma's surprised arms and silenced him with a kiss, which is quickly responded to. Wrapping his arms around her, he swung her around in his joy. Pulling away from him, she kissed his cheek, nose, and forehead, basically anything she could get her lips on, while saying "yes" over and over again. Ryoma carried her to the bench, where he placed her lightly on it before shuffling through his tennis bag, to find the velvet black little box.

Bending down in front of her, Ryoma asked her "marry me, Sakuno?" before popping open the box to show one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen. The band was both gold and white gold intertwined to meet up in the center where there was a beautiful diamond. It wasn't too simple or too complex. It was perfect.

Still crying, she nodded her head, allowing Ryoma to place the ring on her finger. She then swooped down to give him another tender kiss. When they parted, Sakuno rested her head on his forehead, hold his face tenderly in her hands. "Good luck Ryoma-kun," she whispered. "Sankyuu Sakuno-chan" he said before chuckling at his fiancée's tomato face.

After he walked back on to the court, Sakuno took off her ring and noticed the engraving, which caused her to giggle with love and excitement.

"Made Made Dane Sakuno."

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoma doesn't seem like the type to write 'I love you' on the ring or to go through a romantic way of proposing. This reason for 'Made Made Dane Sakuno' on the ring was because 'Made Made Dane', I heard somewhere meant 'you have a lot way to go,' which could be interpreted as you have a long journey ahead of you. What Ryoma was trying to say and what Sakuno understood is that: she has a long life ahead of her with Ryoma.
> 
> I don't think this is the best that I have written, because I was in a rush to finish this so I jumped around a lot. I mean I finished the ending before I finished the beginning. This fanfic actually came from 2 one shots. The first explaining Sakuno's importance to Ryoma and the second about him proposing to her in Wimbledon. So I combined them, which Narutogirl06 really liked!
> 
> So that's the end and REVIEW PLEASE, I'd like to know if you liked or hated it. If you hated it please state why!


End file.
